Emma Frost
White Queen (Emma Frost) was a member of the Hellfire Club but later joined the Brotherhood of Mutants and then the X-Men becoming a teacher. She is a telepath and can turn her skin into diamond. Biography Young Emma Born to the wealthy Winston and Hazel Frost, Emma Frost was ruthlessly teased by her peers while she attended school as a child. When she was a teenager her powers manifested, allowing her to read the minds of other people. She used this gift to her advantage to further herself ahead in life. Her and the Black King White Queen was a member of the Hellfire Club who was a dancer and one of Black King's most trusted teammates. She had a fight with Magneto hurting his mind and then taking him off the boat. After she is shown Black King's helmet and asks her to read his mind, she states that she can not while he is wearing the helmet. Capture She later gets sent by Black King with his meeting with the Russian General. She makes him believe he and Emma are "Having Fun" but she is really sitting their watching him hugging and kissing the air. She gets caught by Professor X and Magneto and gets sent to the CIA headquarters. Joining the Brotherhood She later gets let out of the prison by Magneto and joins the Brotherhood of Mutants with her old Hellfire Club teammates and Mystique Testing Emma Frost is the sister of Silverfox. She was later captured by Stryker as one of his mutant test subjects. When Stryker took her powers for testing on Weapon X|, Styker made her a teenager making her the age she was in the 60's in the 2000's. Freedom During his hunt for revenge on Sabretooth, Logan uncovered the plot. He and Kayla freed the mutant prisoners, including Emma, but Kayla was killed by Stryker. Emma was among the mutants led by Scott Summers being second in command leading them to Professor X, who promised to provide them sanctuary at his school. Becoming a teacher Emma became a teacher at the X-Mansion teaching some students and quickly turning them into X-Men. She and Banshee were teaching them together. Relationships *﻿Silverfox - Sister *Professor X - Enemy turned Mentor *Wolverine - Saver *Black King - Former Boss and Lover *Magneto - Former Boss *Mystique - Former Teammate *Azazel - Former Teammate *Riptide - Former Teammate *Tempest - Former Teammate *Cyclops - Teammate *Quicksilver - Teammate *Banshee - Teammate *Jubilee - Student *Buff - Student *Refrax - Student *Mondo - Student *Skin - Student *M - Student *William Stryker - Enemy *Russel Tresh - Enemy Quotes *I remember the day they came and took us away. The soldiers hunting us. No one will stand up for us. We have to save ourselves. My name is Emma Frost. I'm a mutant. And our fight has just begun. *Excellent question. Though I wouldn't call it a war exactly - that suggests both sides stand an equal chance of winning. Triva *﻿It is unclear if she has any possible relation to Emma Frost who appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. They appear to be two different characters, given that Emma Frost is significantly younger in X-Men Origins: Wolverine at a time when she should be older. **Stryker pointed out that her mutation was unique, which contradicts any theory that there are two blonde Emma Frosts with the same power. **One possible theory is that when captured by Weapon X, Emma Frost could then use her telepathy to appear much younger than she really was, hoping that she would be underestimated allowing for her eventual escape. Her sister, Kayla, could easily have been in on this. **Another possible theory is when Stryker was taking her powers to test on the Weapon X|, He was taking away some of her life and her age making her a teenager again to grow up looking like she did in the 60's in the 2000's. Gallery ﻿ White Queen 29.jpg White Queen 30.jpg White Queen 31.JPG White Queen 08 -1-.jpg White Queen 03.jpg White Queen 15.jpg Emma Frost.1962.jpg White Queen 28.jpg White Queen 27.jpg White Queen 26.jpg emma_frost_xmfc_5-31.jpg White Queen 16.jpg White Queen 25.jpg untitled2.PNG White Queen123.jpg White Queen 32.jpg White Queen 13.jpg X-men first class emma.jpg White Queen 09.jpg Emma Frost promo 2.jpg White Queen 06.jpg White Queen 12.jpg White Queen 23.jpg White Queen 123.jpg White Queen 33.jpg White Queen 31.jpg White Queen 10.jpg White Queen 02.jpg White Queen promo.jpg White Queen promo 2.jpg White Queen 1.jpg White Queen 01.jpg White Queen + Azazel.jpg White Queen 07.jpg White Queen 20.jpg White Queen 21.jpg White Queen 04.jpg White Queen 05.jpg Emma.png White Queen 17.jpg White Queen 18.jpg White Queen 19.jpg White Queen 22.jpg Videos ﻿ thumb|left|295pxthumb|right|295px Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Generation X Characters Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Female Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Blonde Hair Category:Lovers Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters